


Ragged

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Cleaning Girl [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Janitor Reader, Literal Sleeping Together, Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: The janitor isn't in the mood
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Cleaning Girl [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562332
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Ragged

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the context of Between a Broom and a Hard Place  
> _____  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

_____________ can feel the presence of another body in the hallway even before she turns around, and she doesn’t have to ask who it is. She pretends not to notice him at first, pushing her utility cart to the end of the long corridor. She digs the ring of keys from her pocket and fumbles the correct one into the lock, holding the door open with her foot as she wheels the bulky cart inside. 

“Hey,” says Noctis from behind her. 

She sighs. She loves the prince, truly—but it’s been a particularly long day. She cuts the automatic light off and backs out of the closet, turning. “Hi, Noct,” she says after her eyes dart around the hallway to make sure that they’re alone. 

Noct’s face falls immediately. “You don’t sound happy to see me. Did I do something wrong?” 

She shakes her head and pulls her prince into a hug. “No, you’re perfect as usual. It was just a long day, what with the visitors from Niflheim here and all...we’re all kinda working overtime.” 

Noct nods. He, too, is doing more than his usual royal duties. He’s having to entertain foreign leaders and engage in peace talks and trade negotiations for hours, and he’s about had it up to there with Ravus Nox Fleuret’s bitch ass attitude. “You’re tired,” he echoes. 

“Yeah,” she breathes. She doesn’t need to say what she’s turning down—Noct knows. “I’m sorry, I’m just not up to it...” 

“Spend the night here, with me? Dad wants me here early in the morning anyway, it’s too late for either of us to go home.” 

____________ would normally protest, but the fatigue is setting in heavy. She yawns, then nods. “I have a spare uniform and underclothes in my locker in the basement...” 

Noct smiles. “I’ll go get it for you. I remember which one is yours. You head up to my room and take a shower.” 

The cleaning girl can’t help but blush at Noct’s kind offer. She leans up on tiptoes to peck his cheek, and then she parts ways with him, going to the nearest elevator. 

Noctis goes to the other elevator that’s halfway down the hall, and lets himself into the employee locker rooms to retrieve her extra clothes. 

The prince and ____________ snuggle under the silk sheets of Noct’s huge bed, clean and warm and together, resting peacefully with each other while they can. Morning comes too early—but Noctis ravishes her anyway to make up for the night before, and the two of them are reporting to their respective duties promptly the next morning. 


End file.
